clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Events * Club Penguin have now got a new Interface. * There will be a new mission on December 29th. * Rockhopper has departed from the Beach. * Coins For Change has now gone. * Sk8rbluscat will be having a Skater TV party on Christmas Day at 7:00 PM to 9:00 PM Eastern Time, (4:00 PM to 6:00 PM PST) on Server: Half Pipe starting at the Ice Berg! * Spider880 tried to raid Heat's party but coudln't even see Heat because Heat's fans crowded him. * Heatblast227 is having a CPTV Christmas party at 5:30 PM PST at his Igloo on Server Frosty! * A new blank screen added to HQ * For the first time ever the HQ has been decorated. * The Ice Rink has returned. * The Christmas Party 2008 has started!! * The Christmas party extended: December 19-'29' See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Announcements *Do you know how hard it is to let these people discuss the Law on its talk page? **I am going to be criticized for months afterward, but the Wiki is only stressful when someone comes in and wants change. Whiners come in and want political correct, and I do mean perfect, nonoffensive, let the homosexuals and devil worshippers in, and as long as I maintain a shred of power and a shred of dignity, I'm not bending to such demands. I don't care if I am forced to resign and abdicate my sysop status, I can only bend so far, and you have snapped it''. ***Call me what you want. If you want change SO MUCH, kick out the semi-democratic thocratic depository, overthrow and demote me, and put in the brats (yes, I said 'brats, for I have lost all paitience in this naughty behavior'') like ODST Joshie, who said "it isn't the Middle Ages and stop becoming a dictator". ***Or give a brat like "Darth tom" the power, who claim these rules are for the benefit of one person and not the wiki. He claims that the Rules are forcing people to be Christian, and he wants homosexuality people on the wiki. ****Just allow me to point out that these naughty users come from places such as the Halo Wiki, and barely lack any knowledge on Club Penguin. *****They poured in one after another, and Rbfskywalker ushered them in. Like any revolt, real or fiction, one user protests, then all of his/her minions come in and tear down the sysops and all of that. **I am starting to ''despise'' this wiki. In fact, I partially want it shut down. **The only reason I stay is because I like Club Penguin enough to contribute to the education of the masses. * Sk8itbot and Metalmanager have recovered files from Penguin Chat 3, More details coming soon. *Hat Pop is going away and will not edit from the 23 until the 26 *It is '''Dunklebug's Real Life Birthday (He is 12) *What I said about the 3 day not here thing- I was just busy but I'm Back again. I will be Really Here On Tuesday, Dec. 23 and Christmas Eve. --Spongebobrocks09 21:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *Mrperson777 will not be playing Club Penguin anymore because he feels he is too old for it. He will continue editing the Wiki, however. *Flystar55555 is now a sysop! *Dunklebug will be rescheduling his Christmas Party (New Times). Where:Server Vanilla At His Igloo When:Friday, December 26th at 2:00 PST PM For:To Meet New Wiki Members In Penguin (Person) & Celebrate This Time of Year!! *Spider880 will be going on vacation and won't be on this wiki from today to January 4th. *Ocnarf rocks is having a competition open to evryone who works on the wiki! Check out his user page for details. *Rockhopper was spotted again! *Spongebobrocks09 won't be here for 3 days. --Spongebobrocks09 19:10, 20 December 2008 (UTC) * Spider880 has made a chat that you can use to search for Rockhopper! The chat is here. * Today is the 2nd anniversary of the wiki! * The Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is now bigger then the Club Penguin Wiki.... *Rockhopper spotted on server Icicle. He is gone now. *WIKI HAS BEEN ATTACKED AGAIN! WHO KEEPS DOING THIS?? *Sammysk will now be having an annual Chrismukah Party!! *Tigernose and Barkjon have created templates to indicate which belt each user is on. For example if you were a purple belt, type in on your userpage to show it. Please upload images of each belt to put on the belt. *Snowflakes!, another way of awarding users based off/inspired by Mrperson777's Snowflake Awards, has been created. *CamoKid has opened up his new snow forts and wishes to hold a battle on December 18th at 3:00 pm PST on Flippers. Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! Novembers's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Happyface414! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day (NEW) We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Snowman 1001' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin *The current pin is in the Ski Lodge, It is in a form of a Present. Current Free Items *Santa Hats, located at the Snow Forts *Santa Beards, located at the Ski Village *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Avalable to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help